


A Procura do Décimo

by Lahi (LadyEclipse)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: buscas, planeamento, procurar, prova, sumir
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEclipse/pseuds/Lahi
Summary: O jovem líder da Vongola decidiu desaparecer para pôr seus guardiões em prova. Ele desejava saber como os demais se adaptariam sem sua liderança nas próximas missões. Os guardiões, ao ver que o seu chefe pode ter sido capturado, farão de tudo para encontrá-lo, pois Tsuna é a luz que os guia.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians





	A Procura do Décimo

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, um feliz ano novo, que este ano seja melhor.  
> Trago uma one diferente do que já escrevi até agora.  
> Eu divertir imenso escrever este one.  
> Espero que gostem

**Capítulo Único – A Procura do Décimo**

Já se tinha passado alguns meses da última batalha da maldição dos arcobalenos, e a cidade Namimori encontrava-se muito calma. No último ano, desde a chegada de Reborn a casa da família Sawada, o jovem Tsuna passou por muitos conflitos com os seus amigos para serem o que são hoje e proteger aqueles que amam já que vinham várias pessoas atrás da cabeça do futuro líder da Vongola. 

Mas o décimo líder da família Vongola sabia que esta paz não ia durar muito, porque havia sempre alguém que iria contra as regras da Vongola. Ele estava se aproximando do último ano eletivo, que é quando ele vai suceder ao seu posto como tinha prometido ao Nono — ele já devia está reformado por causa da idade que tem. 

Durante a noite toda, o jovem pensou fazer algo para os seus guardiões — algo que eles jamais esperariam. Decidiu colocá-los a prova para ver se eles são capazes de liderar nas futuras missões, sem tê-lo a interferir nas batalhas porque sempre pode sair algo errado quando o chefe é ferido por algum inimigo. 

Reborn sempre ficava muitas horas da madrugada, acordado, a planear os seus esquemas de treinamento para o seu aluno e os guardiões dele, para estarem sempre preparados para as batalhas que podem aparecer por aí. Reparou que o seu aluno não estava dormindo ainda, só tinha os seus olhos fechados já que pela a respiração dele dava para notar que está desperto. 

Sabia que amanhã o seu aluno ia contar o que estava a pensar, por isso deu um pequeno sorriso com a ideia do que outro estava planejando. Já que seu aluno tem uma mente acessível dá para saber bem o que ele está a pensar. 

Todas as manhãs, o filho dos Sawada acorda com o barulho de animação que há sempre na cozinha, pelos convidados que vivem ali na casa, principalmente do Lambo e I-pin que são ainda crianças. Já Bianchi e Futa são os mais calmos junto com a mãe dele. Nana e o Reborn só fazia confusão porque gosta de ver a cara de bravo do seu aluno. 

— É tão bom acordar com esta animação. — falou Tsuna que tinha acabado de acordar, e encontrava ainda na sua cama, a espreguiçar.

— Mas antes tu não gostavas disso. — disse Reborn que abriu a porta do quarto e trazia o seu copo de café. 

— Porque antigamente eu acordava sempre atrasado para tomar o café da manhã. Tu adoras me irritar, Reborn. — ele já tinha vestido o seu uniforme da escola e ia em direção da cozinha para tomar o café da manhã.

— Não tens algo para me contar? — ele estava à espera que o seu aluno contasse, mas parece que ele não queria falar do assunto que pensou durante a madrugada. 

— Tenho. Eu não ia contar agora tão cedo, porque estava com a ideia de falar na hora de almoço. — respondeu, resolvendo contar naquele momento já que o seu tutor tocou no assunto, e pensou que é melhor falar da ideia em casa. Na escola não ia ter uma oportunidade para isso já que está sempre na companhia dos seus guardiões Hayato e Takashi. 

— É melhores contares agora, porque não vais ter nenhuma chance de se livrar dos teus guardiões na hora de almoço. O Lambo não vai perceber nada o que se passa aqui, pois Bianchi já está o distraído. — sentou-se na cama do seu aluno e começou a beber o seu café, esperando que ele começasse a falar. 

— Já faz um bom tempo que não aparece mafiosos inimigos da Vongola a nos atacar, e nossa última batalha foi já há meses. Durante a noite tive a pensar em fazer algo para testar os meus guardiões, para ver se eles são capazes de liderar com as futuras missões sem mim. Os chefes são sempre os primeiros alvos a ser mirados pelos inimigos. E caso eu seja ferido e não consiga mandar ordens diretas, quero que eles consigam resolver a situação, sozinhos, sem a nossa ajuda. — explicou Tsunayoshi que ainda não tinha terminado de contado tudo que tinha pensado durante a noite. 

— Finalmente estás agir como um verdadeiro líder, sem a minha ajuda. Mas tens um plano por atrás dessa explicação, estou certo? — afirmou o arcobaleno do Sol, conhecido como Reborn, que sorria, porque está a gostar de ver como o seu aluno está crescendo cada vez mais com o tempo e com os desafios que dá a ele para fazer.

— Decidi que eu devia sumir por uns dias, para eles pensar que algo aconteceu a mim. O motivo disso será que um novo inimigo apareceu. — concluiu o jovem décimo líder, vendo que o seu tutor estava muito satisfeito. 

O arcobaleno do Sol terminou de beber o seu delicioso café — nunca esperou que o seu aluno tivesse esta ideia já que ele sempre dizia que não queria relacionar com a máfia, porque não queria ver os seus amigos a sofrer. Mas parece que isso mudou com o tempo, pois para proteger os seus amigos deve ficar mais forte para que nunca aconteça nada de grave a eles.

— Tsu-kun, Hayato-kun e Takashi-kun chegaram. — gritou a mãe dele, conhecida com Nana. 

— Vou descer agora. — avisou para ela que se encontrava no andar debaixo a fazer as tarefas domésticas. — Vamos, Reborn?

— Podes ir primeiro com eles. Tenho que fazer uma ligação ao nono sobre este assunto. — comentou, sabendo que os guardiões do seu aluno não iam estranhar ausência dele de manhã por hoje ser o dia de folga do treinamento deles que é liderado por ele. 

Pegou sua mochila e desceu para o andar debaixo, onde encontrou Yamamoto a segurar um dos braços de Gokudera — quando ele via Bianchi, a irmã mais velha, ele desmaiava sempre por causa da comida envenenada que ela fazia, já que é a especialidade dela para derrotar os inimigos. 

— Bom dia, Yamamoto e Gokudera. — cumprimentou Tsuna com um sorriso porque gostava ir para escola na companhia dos seus amigos. 

— Bom dia, Tsuna/Décimo. — falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo; Takeshi Yamamoto estava com o seu típico sorriso ao cumprimentar o Tsuna, que ajudou imenso a ele quando tentou desistir do beisebol. Já Hayato Gokudera só de ouvir a voz do seu adorável Décimo aliviou do seu pânico de desmaiar, que foi causado pela sua irmã. 

Despediram do resto da família que ficou em casa — Lampo e I-pin, junto com Futa, costumam ficar em casa com Nana. A matriarca da família Sawada gosta muito de ter a sua casa cheia e animada, pois antes era só ela e o seu filho. O seu marido Iemitsu está sempre fora a trabalhar, é raro voltar a casa e quando vem só fica poucos dias.

Foram em direção à escola, como vão todas as manhãs — Tsuna junto com os seus amigos sempre chegavam atrasados. Havia dias que tentavam chegar cedo às aulas, só que o comitê disciplinar da escola já se encontrava na entrada, a vigiar o portão da escola para ver quem chegava atrasado as aulas. O guardião da nuvem, conhecido como Hibari Kyoya, é o presidente dessa comissão. Ele gostava de ver tudo em ordem, e quem desobedecesse esta ordem, pela a qual é obcecado, lançava a sua tronfa e perseguia os alunos da escola para perceberem o erro que cometeram.

Tsunayoshi, quase todos os dias, era perseguindo por ele já que chegava sempre atrasado — com o tempo foi aprendendo mais sobre o seu guardião e que sua personalidade é assim. 

— Décimo, como hoje não há treinamento, que tal irmos divertir no parque aquático? — perguntou Gokudera com os olhos a brilhar já que nunca tinha ido a um, pois sempre estava ocupado com as suas missões lá na Itália, e também quando tinha peças musicais com o piano, não tinha muito tempo para se divertir. 

— Hoje deve ser o dia que o parque está fechado para manutenção. — respondeu Takeshi, sabendo que no meio na semana o parque fechava para verificarem os brinquedos, para no dia seguinte os clientes entrarem e não ficarem feridos. 

— Desculpa, Gokudera-kun. Como saímos tarde das aulas, e depois o Reborn quer que eu faça a lição da escola, não dá... — contou Tsuna; ele queria ir divertir com os seus guardiões, mas sabia que o seu tutor queria fazer o seu desaparecimento mais cedo possível para ver como iriam reagir os seus amigos.

— Vamos jogar beisebol, Gokudera? — pronunciou Yamamoto, sabendo que o outro não ia aceitar; ele sempre gostava de brigar com o rapaz já que tem medo que ele roube o posto do braço direito do líder da família. 

— Seu maníaco de beisebol, só pensas nisso?! Tenta se divertir com outros esportes! — exclamou com um olhar meio irritado para o guardião da chuva, já que ele pensa em beisebol 24 horas do dia. Mas mesmo assim gostava de estar com ele, porque conseguia mostrar outros traços de personalidade que não conhecia bem ainda dentro si.

\- - -

O dia de aulas passou num instante — o jovem décimo tentou aproveitar o dia ao máximo com os seus amigos. Não sabia quantos dias iria ficar ausente, e era sempre chamado à atenção na aula, por ficar a dormir. Na hora do intervalo aproveitou para fazer brincadeiras com eles, onde tinham os seus momentos descontraídos. O grupo era composto por ele, Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoko, Hana e Ryohei que é o guardião do sol.

Desde que Reborn entrou na vida do Tsuna, o jovem começou se aproximar mais dos colegas de turmas e de outra turma mais velha. Antes ninguém conversava com ele, por ser um desastrado e as pessoas aproveitavam para fazer piadas sobre ele, sem motivo nenhum. 

— Tsuna, tens certeza que não queres que te acompanhemos até tua casa? — perguntou Takeshi com um olhar preocupado já que era raro do rapaz recusar o pedido do Gokudera; ele era sempre disposto acompanhar o seu amigo a casa, para nada acontecer durante o caminho. 

— Tenho. Não precisam estar 24 horas perto de mim; vocês também merecem ter um tempo para vocês. — respondeu com o seu olhar de paz, já que representa o céu onde transmite a paz aos seus outros elementos. 

— Mas, décimo, o meu dever é sempre protegê-lo e segui-lo a cada lado que fores. — argumentou Gokudera com um olhar de cachorro abandonado, pois desde que conheceu o jovem Sawada, mudou completamente a sua postura. 

— Primeiro está o bem estar de vocês. Não quero ver ninguém ficar ferido porque só estão a pensar em meu bem. — demonstrou preocupado, pois haverá um dia em que seus guardiões serão feridos. Eles nunca pensam neles em primeiro lugar, só pensam nas obrigações que têm para não vê-lo ferido, já que é uma pessoa importante. Mas os seus amigos também são importante para ele. 

— Tens toda a razão, Tsuna. — concordou Yamamoto; ele adorava como o seu amigo Tsuna é sincero com eles. É por isso que gosta de ser amigo dele, pois podia ser ele próprio e não ter rótulos como outros colegas de turma têm por andar com um determinado grupo. — Gokudera, temos que pensar em nós em primeiro lugar. Como vamos proteger o nosso amigo, se tivemos mal de saúde?

— Vou para casa se algo acontecer. Basta me ligar, que venho logo socorrer, Décimo. — avisou Gokudera, depois ter sido convencido pelo amigo que ia para casa, sozinho. Decidiu ir se divertir com o guardião da chuva, só para ver o seu chefe feliz. 

O futuro líder da Vongola despediu-se dos guardiões no cruzamento da rua que leva até a sua casa. Já que os seus amigos iam pelo outro caminho que leva até ao centro da cidade, viu que eles já estavam a dirigir para outra rua. Ele parou no meio do caminho e olhou para trás, vendo que o Hayato estava brigando com Takeshi, como de costume. Mesmo sem a sua presença, o Hayato não conseguia ficar calado a frente do guardião da chuva, porque conseguia tirá-lo do sério.

Sorriu com aquele momento, pois não sabia quando iria voltar a ver os seus amigos — poderia levar dias até eles encontrá-lo. 

Ao chegar à frente da sua casa, o jovem encontrou Reborn a sua espera — o ex-arcobaleno já tinha avisado a Nana que ia se ausentar por uns dias, junto do Tsuna, com a desculpa que iam visitar alguns familiares do Iemitsu, o pai de Tsuna. Já que a família paterna não vivia na mesma cidade que a deles, Nana percebeu que algo iria se passar. Conhece bem o seu filho e o tutor dele, deviam estar aprontando alguma coisa. Prometeu, só com um olhar, que não ia revelar a ninguém para onde eles iriam. 

— Já avisei a Nana que vamos nos ausentar por uns dias. — informou Reborn que abriu o portão da entrada do jardim e colocou os pés para a rua, já que se iam embora naquele instante. 

— Deixa-me só ir dizer um até já à mãe. — falou, correndo para a casa e dirigiu-se para a cozinha, onde se encontrava a sua mãe a preparar o jantar. 

— Eu pensava que não vinhas se despedir de mim, Tsu-kun. — comentou, virando para trás. Tinha percebido que o seu filho vinha em sua direção, pelo barulho da porta da rua a fechar-se.

— Vou sentir saudades tuas nestes dias que não estiver aqui. —a abraçou; as energias negativas que sentia durante o dia desapareciam sempre quando recebia um abraço materno. Este pequeno momento de mãe e filho teve de ser curto, já que o desaparecimento do jovem Vongola devia começar ainda hoje para o plano entrar em ação, para os seus guardiões começarem logo com as buscas de procurar o décimo, que desapareceu de um momento para outro, sozinho, ou que algum inimigo o levou. 

Reborn encontrava um pouco paciente a espera do seu aluno, mas sabia que Nana devia estar a dar imensas recomendações ao filho, quando estiver na casa da família paterna para o mesmo comportar bem. 

— Reborn, o que o Nono achou desta ideia? — Tsunayoshi indagou; o tutor tinha ficado a parte de manhã em casa, a fazer uma chamada para Itália onde fica a sede principal da Vongola. 

— Achou a ideia maravilhosa por finalmente estares agir como um verdadeiro líder. Só tem uma recomendação. — começou a rir ao se lembrar do que ele tinha dito. Sabia que Tsuna iria contra a vontade dele porque não se dá bem como uma certa pessoa.

— Não estou nada a gostar dessa risada. Só pode ser a Varia. — concluiu o jovem Vongola, já que o Nono confia muito neste esquadrão porque juraram lealdade só a ele até o dia de sua morte; eles passaram por muitos obstáculos para jurar lealdade ao líder atual. 

Como é ordem do Nono, decidiu não contrariar porque queria que o seu plano corresse certo. Tinha que deixar de lado as suas desavenças que tem com Xanxus, o chefe da Varia, porque o mais velho tem uma personalidade muito difícil de liderar. Agora com resto da equipe, Tsuna conseguia liderar com eles. Só sabia que ia ter uma boa aprendizagem no tempo em que estiver junto da Varia. Eles lidam como todo o tipo de missões e vai ser uma boa experiência.

Possivelmente podia estreitar os laços com Xanxus — caso algo aconteça no futuro é bom ter aliados ao seu lado. 

O ex-arcobaleno do Sol não estava à espera que o seu aluno reagisse tão bem, de ter conviver uns dias com a Varia. Parece que cada dia que passa o filho dos Sawada está crescendo mentalmente e fisicamente com os desafios que ocorre durante o dia. 

Foram em direção do carro que se encontrava no final da rua, a espera deles para levá-los a cidade vizinha — o motorista é um dos subordinados da Varia.

O Décimo Vongola olhou para a sua mão, que está ocupada com a sua mochila da escola. Tinha que deixá-la ali, caída na rua para parecer que tinha sido atacado por alguém, já que no dia a seguir os seus guardiões vinham a sua casa, buscá-lo para irem juntos à escola, e ao vê-la saberiam que algo grave poderia ter acontecido com ele. 

\- - -

Na manhã seguinte, Takeshi estava sentado num banco, à frente do restaurante do seu pai, a espera que Hayato chegasse. Todos os dias, ele vinha por este caminho para irem juntos, buscar o Tsuna — é um ritual que fazem desde que se conheceram.

O seu coração se encontrava ansioso; parecia que algo iria acontecer. Esta sensação nunca falhava porque já sentiu antes nas outras batalhas que já lutou. Esperava que nada de grave acontecesse aos seus companheiros. Não está pronto para perder alguém querido, como no futuro onde o seu pai foi morto. 

— Que cara séria é essa, idiota do beisebol? — Gokudera questionou ao parar a frente do guardião da chuva. Ele estava a terminar o seu café da manhã para chegar a tempo a casa do seu adorável chefe. 

— Também não sei. Tenho um pressentimento que algo vai acontecer. — ele tentava sorrir, mas não conseguia quando este sentimento ficava dentro do seu coração. 

O guardião da tempestade sabia que, quando outro ficava assim é certo que tornava realidade aquilo o que ele sentia. Decidiu ficar alertar com as palavras do seu colega porque estão sempre envolvidos no perigo, já que não são estudantes normais por estarem envolvidos com a máfia. 

— Olha a hora. Vamos! O Décimo deve estar a nossa espera. — informou o Hayato que olhou para o seu relógio. 

A rua onde fica a casa dos Sawada não é muito longe donde mora o guardião da chuva; em poucos minutos chegavam à casa do futuro líder da Vongola. No meio do caminho algo chamou atenção dos dois guardiões — quando entraram na rua, encontraram uma mochila de estudante jogada no chão. 

— Não é a mochila do Tsuna? — perguntou Takeshi ao pegá-la. Ele mexeu nela e encontrou a carteira de identificação de estudante do rapaz. 

— Eu sabia que devia ter o trazido a casa. — respondeu o guardião da tempestade que começou a correr em direção à casa do Sawada para ter a certeza que o Tsuna estava lá naquele momento. O guardião da chuva foi logo atrás do seu colega, parecia que o seu pressentimento tinha a ver como o seu amado amigo Tsunayoshi. Só esperava que o mesmo estivesse bem e fora de perigo. Entraram pelo jardim da casa, e ao adentrar naquela área da casa dava para ouvir sempre o barulho que passa lá dentro. Só que neste dia parecia não houver a confusão de sempre, e isso não passou despercebido para os guardiões; parecia que algo estranho estava acontecer ali. Bateram na porta, e esperaram que a dona da casa a abrisse. Logo iriam saber se algo aconteceu ao chefe dele, pelo estado em que se encontrar a mãe que sempre recebe os convidados com um sorriso. — Bom dia, Nana-san. — cumprimentaram a mais velha. 

— Bom dia, garotos. Não estava a espera de vê-los por aqui hoje. — ela começou a fazer de conta que não sabia onde estava o seu filho, pois Reborn explicou que ninguém podia saber que Tsuna tinha saído de casa por alguns dias. 

— Não estava a nossa espera por quê? — perguntou Gokudera, achando que algo não estava a fazer sentido desde que encontraram a mochila na rua. 

— Eu pensei que Tsu-kun tinha ficando na casa de um de vocês a dormir. — comentou com um sorriso num rosto. Muitos não sabiam que ela conhece o mundo da máfia; o seu marido tinha a contado quando se casaram, só fazia de inocente para se proteger. Não queria ver ninguém da sua família machucado. 

— Ele não ficou em nenhuma das nossas casas, pois nos separamos naquele cruzamento e fomos em direção opostas. — contou Takeshi que segurava muito firme a mochila. Ele esperava que nada de grave tivesse acontecido. 

— No caminho para cá, encontramos a mochila do Décimo. — avisou Gokudera que pegou a mochila da mão do guardião da chuva. 

— Não o vi desde ontem, da hora que foi com vocês para a escola. — confessou Nana, com um olhar preocupado; ela não sabia o que seu filho e Reborn andavam a planear e não podia revelar que eles tinham ido para a cidade vizinha. 

— Reborn está por aqui? Ele pode ir nos ajudar a procura do Tsuna. — falou o guardião da chuva, pois não queria preocupar mais a mãe do seu amigo, já que não tinha a certeza se ele realmente foi atacado por alguém. 

— Reborn saiu com a Bianchi numa viagem de negócio. Só estão as crianças cá em casa. — ela continuava a seguir o plano que o antigo arcobaleno falou, caso perguntassem por ele. 

— Nós vamos procurar o Décimo. Não precisa ficar preocupada. — garantiu o guardião da tempestade; como braço direito do líder é o seu dever de proteger e ajudar o chefe em todos os tipos de trabalho para manter a família segura. 

— Fico feliz pelo meu filho ter bons amigos como vocês. — confessou, se aproximando de ambos e os deu um abraço. Desde que eles entraram da vida do filho, mudou o dia-a-dia dele, onde se tornou mais feliz por ter alguém de confiança ao seu lado.

Os jovens ficaram envergonhados pelo abraço que a mãe do Décimo deu — se despediram dela com a promessa que vão encontrar o Tsunayoshi. Já que tinha que ir para escola, no meio do caminho Hayato decidiu mandar uma mensagem para todos os guardiões, comunicando que deviam se reunir no telhado da escola para falar sobre o desaparecimento repentino do chefe deles. 

Todos os guardiões que foram convocados, menos Mukuro que não frequenta a escola de Namimori, se juntaram no telhado a espera que do guardião da chuva e da tempestade chegassem para contar o que aconteceu. Ninguém acreditava que o líder deles tinha desaparecido. Só iam acreditar quando eles aparecerem ali, pois o Tsuna vivia acompanhado o tempo todo por Gokudera e Yamamoto.

O guardião da nuvem, conhecido como Hibari Kyoya, está um pouco afastado dos seus colegas. Não gosta de multidões, já que considerava outros herbívoros, mas sabiam que eles são fortes pelas batalhas que tiveram até agora. 

Sabia que havia algo de estranho quando recebeu a mensagem do braço direito do Tsunayoshi. Só ia confirmar o pressentimento que tinha, depois de ouvir as explicações dos outros. 

O presidente da comissão disciplinar tinha sido treinado pelos melhores. A sua família já esteve envolvida no mundo da máfia, só que ninguém sabia desse detalhe, só Reborn e o Nono Vongola que sabiam do assunto. A família Hibari já teve negócios com a Vongola na vida passada até a geração do Fon, depois se tornou um arcobaleno. Os Hibari decidiram se afastar da máfia para a próxima geração ter uma vida pacata. 

Não demorou muito para Hayato e Takeshi chegarem ao telhado. Saíram da casa da Nana, a correr, antes das aulas começassem , pois os outros guardiões se encontravam a espera deles. 

Ao abrirem a porta, os olhares dos guardiões foram para os dois, e confirmaram que Tsuna não estava ali. Puderam ver os olhares desesperados que Hayato trazia — provavelmente algo de grave tinha acontecido ao Sawada. Agora os guardiões acreditavam que o outro tinha realmente desaparecido. 

— Sei que é estranho o Tsuna desaparecer assim no nada, já que sempre estamos com ele. — Takeshi começou; ele tinha que dar os detalhes do momento que estavam com ele antes desaparecer. 

— Nós o acompanhamos até a rua do cruzamento que leva até a casa dele. Ele não quis mais a nossa companhia e disse que ia sozinho até casa. Eu insisti em levá-lo, mas sabem como é o Tsuna: quando coloca algo na cabeça, é difícil de tirar. — contou Gokudera, o que tinha passado quando estavam com o filho do casal Sawada.

Explicaram o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, e que, quando foram hoje de manhã, buscar o colega de turma, tinham encontrado a mochila na rua e que souberam que ele não chegou a dormir em casa. Também falaram que a mãe do Tsuna não estava preocupada porque pensava que o filho estava com eles.

— Não encontraram mais nada, sem ser a mochila do chefe? — perguntou Chrome, pois normalmente as pessoas deixam sempre vestígios quando fazem alguma coisa de mal. 

— Pegamos só a mochila e saímos logo em direção da casa do Tsuna, para saber se ele estava bem. Como estávamos desesperados, não prestamos atenção se tinha alguma pista do inimigo lá. — confessou o guardião da chuva. 

— Agora, o que vamos fazer para encontrar o Sawada? — pronunciou Ryohei, o guardião do sol. Ele não queria que nada de mal acontecesse ao mais novo, porque ele é o céu deles que faz o ambiente ser calmo. É o único que consegue parar as brigas que alguns dos guardiões começam uns com outros. 

— Como sou o braço direito do Décimo, vamos procurá-lo e vasculhar todas as áreas que possivelmente podem estar os inimigos que o levaram. — ordenou o guardião da tempestade que iria fazer de tudo para encontrar o seu amado Décimo, e se alguém o ferisse, teria que passar por cima dele. ´

— Herbívoros, não contem comigo para as buscas. — falou Hibari, que até este momento encontrava-se se calado. — E vocês têm certeza que foi algum inimigo que o levou?

Não deixou que os outros guardiões respondessem, porque já estava perto da porta para ir embora. Como estava virado de costas para os outros, ninguém percebeu que o guardião da nuvem tinha um sorriso nos lábios. A sua mente nunca o enganava — ao ouvir a explicação dos amigos mais próximos do omnívoro sobre o desaparecimento, compreendeu o que passava ali; Tsuna tinha planejado o seu próprio desaparecimento para colocar em prova os seus guardiões. 

Mas o futuro líder da Vongola sabia que Hibari e Mukuro não iam ajudar nas buscas de encontrá-lo, porque os guardiões da nuvem e da névoa estavam habituados a trabalhar sozinhos e sabiam lidar bem com as missões ou batalhas, sem terem ordens dele. Já os outros membros daquele grupo estavam sempre habituados a ouvir as ordens de Tsunayoshi ou do Reborn. Precisavam começar aprender a contar só com eles próprios, pelo caso do chefe não estiver ali, e também a lidar com a situação que estiver a passar com os inimigos. 

— Nós já sabíamos que não podíamos contar com o Hibari. — afirmou Ryohei que conhecia bem o seu colega de turma. O outro não gostava de andar em grupos e fazia suas atividades à maneira dele. 

— Vou explicar a situação do chefe ao Mukuro-sama. Depois, volto para ajudar nas buscas. — despediu-se Chrome; ela é a guardiã da névoa junto ao Mukuro que a salvou há um ano, e ele não estava ali, naquela época, pois tinha ficado preso na Vindice.

Chrome dirigiu para a Kokuyo, onde se encontra a base secreta do Mukuro. Fazia um bom tempo que tinha sido expulsa dali, mesmo assim regressava lá para visitar os seus amigos Ken e Chikusa que tomaram conta dela até o verdadeiro guardião da névoa regressar. 

— Eu não esperava te ver por aqui, minha querida Chrome. — comentou Mukuro ao ver ao longe a chegada da outra guardiã da névoa de Vongola; ambos partilham o mesmo cargo. 

— Sei que não queria me ver mais aqui, quando me expulsou, mas eu tenho que contar algo sobre o chefe. — revelou quando se aproximou perto do seu salvador. 

Quando a garota mencionou o cargo do Tsunayoshi, lembrou-se do seu aprendiz Fran, que tinha chegando mais cedo do costume, já que o mais novo anda a ser ensinado por ele e pela Varia. 

Fran, uma vez por semana ficava com Varia, e na semana seguinte ficava com Mukuro para treinar. Como ontem era o seu dia de folga, ficou no hotel junto com Varia a jogar as cartas com Belphegor e Lussuria. 

O jovem ilusionista explicou ao Mukuro o que tinha acontecido ao final do dia — ele estava a jogar muito bem na sala, e viu Tsunayoshi e Reborn entrar na sala com Levi, que tinha ido buscá-los na recepção do hotel. Ficou curioso por ver aqueles dois ali, mas o príncipe Belphegor disse que o Décimo Vongola ia ficar ali, uns dias, junto com o seu tutor por causa de uns assuntos que tem com o Xanxus. 

— O que se passou com Tsunayoshi, afinal? — perguntou Mukuro, fazendo de curioso, pois queria saber o que Décimo Vongola anda aprontando. 

— Bem, parece que o chefe foi raptado por um inimigo. Não sabemos o paradeiro dele, e o Gokudera, junto com o Takeshi, acharam a mochila dele no chão, perto de casa. — respondeu o que tinha acontecido ao futuro líder da Vongola.

O único som que se escutava naquela divisão era a risada de Mukuro — ele nunca imaginaria que Tsunayoshi ia fazer isso aos seus companheiros; desaparecer sem deixar nenhum rastro, para ninguém descobrir a sua localização. Parece que finalmente a Vongola ia mudar imenso quando o céu da Vongola tomar a liderança. 

Agora entendeu a razão de ele ter ido para a Varia. Assim os seus guardiões tinha de procurar quem o tinha levado, e por qual razão. Só que eles não iriam imaginar que isto tudo é uma prova para eles aprenderem a comandar as missões, quando estiverem sozinhos ou numa situação perigosa. 

— Tem certeza que foi alguém que o raptou? Pode ter sido iniciativa própria dele de sumir para ter um momento sossegado, sem ter ninguém a chatear. — argumentou Mukuro, não ia ajudar nas buscas, já que os outros membros, principalmente Gokudera, não gostavam da presença dele. 

— Pareces que tu tens os mesmos pensamentos do Hibari-san; ele falou algo parecido. — relevou, referindo a parte do que algum inimigo supostamente o levou. 

— Nada passa despercebido na cabeça daquele demônio de Namimori. — concluiu; podiam ser rivais, mas se compreendiam muito bem, principalmente quando lutavam. 

— O chefe, se quisesse um momento sozinho, ele tinha nos dito. Nós respeitamos a decisão dele. — afirmou Chrome, pois o chefe que ela conhece nunca esconde algo dos seus amigos para não os magoar. A mais nova não ficou mais tempo na base do verdadeiro guardião da névoa, porque ia se juntar na buscar para encontrar o Tsunayoshi. 

O Gokudera não dormia nada nos primeiros dias em que procurava informações de quem tinha levado o seu amado Décimo. O Takeshi nunca saía do lado do outro porque sabia que, se não tivesse ao lado dele, ele era bem capaz de fazer alguma asneira que podia causar problemas. 

Foram em todos os locais das batalhas que participaram, e não acharam nada, onde pudesse estar preso o jovem Sawada. Foram ao local onde encontraram a mochila, mas não acharam nenhuns vestígios dos inimigos, e ficaram com a dúvida do que realmente tinha acontecido. 

Durantes as buscas, por vezes encontravam Nana nas compras junto com Lambo e I-pin. Perceberam que a mesma não tinha nenhum olhar de preocupação por onde andava o seu filho, era como soubesse onde ele estava a ficar durantes esses dias. Esse ato não passou despercebido pelo pianista; os inimigos é alguém conhecido da família Sawada. 

Então o braço direito do Décimo decidiu que Chrome devia falar com Lambo e I-pin, para ver se conseguia tirar alguma informação da boca deles. Só que não tiveram sucesso porque Nana sempre dizia a eles que Tsu-kun encontrava-se bem, só para não colocar as crianças em perigo. 

Uma semana depois do ocorrido do desaparecimento, os guardiões decidiram se reunirem de novo, no telhado, para arranjarem outra solução de encontrar o paradeiro do líder, porque não tiverem sucesso na busca, já que não havia nenhum rasto de quem tinha feito aquilo. 

— Só espero que o Tsuna esteja bem. — comentou o guardião da chuva que tentava dar um sorriso tranquilo para deixar todos mais calmos. Sendo que ele não conseguia porque estavam todos preocupados com o bem estar do Décimo.

— Gokudera, não achas estranho que a viagem do Reborn esteja a demorar muito? — perguntou o guardião do sol, pois durantes esses dias que tiveram a procura do Tsunayoshi reparou que nunca recebiam nenhuma chamada do Reborn. 

— Só de falarem do Reborn-san, fez-me lembrar de algo que Hibari-san e Mukuro-sama comentaram por alto. — informou Chrome, porque aquelas palavras de ambos estavam a incomodar a cabeça dela. 

— Realmente é muito estranho de minha irmã e o Reborn não darem nenhum sinal de vida. — confessou Hayato, pois pelo que sabia Reborn adorava intrometer na vida deles para eles ficarem bem treinados. — Mas conta aí o que os antissociais falaram.

— Não sei se lembram do que Hibari disse naquele dia, mas ele perguntou se tínhamos a certeza de que foi algum inimigo que o tinha levado, e o Mukuro comentou exatamente a mesma coisa. — informou, e todos ali ficaram a pensar nas palavras que os guardiões mais velhos falaram. 

— Espera aí! Agora tudo faz sentido porque não havia nenhuma pista de quem tenha feito isto. Este desaparecimento foi todo planejado pelo Décimo, e o Reborn só o ajudou. — concluiu Gokudera. Ele nunca pensou que seu amado líder iria fazer isso a eles. 

— Parece que o Tsuna queria nos testar, caso algo acontecesse no futuro e nós tivéssemos que tomar as nossas próprias decisões. — explicou Takeshi. Ele podia não ser um gênio como Hayato, mas percebeu o medo que o seu amigo Tsuna tinha. Caso algo acontecesse a ele no futuro, o rapaz queria que eles aprendessem a tomar decisões, sozinhos, durante as missões. 

— Mas onde se escondeu o Sawada? — questionou Ryohei, e algo chamou atenção dele; um pássaro estava a voar na direção deles. 

O pássaro voou na direção do grupo e deixou cair um bilhete no chão. Desapareceu num mesmo instante, já que era uma ilusão feita por alguém que tinha poderes da névoa e porque já tinha cumprindo a missão que tinham o dado, de entregar aquele bilhete aos guardiões do Décimo. 

Sem nenhum receio que fosse alguma armadilha, Hayato pegou o bilhete e o abriu, já que podia ser alguma informação do lugar onde se encontra escondido o jovem Tsuna.

 _“O Décimo está muito mais perto do que vocês imaginam”._ — era o que dizia o bilhete que o guardião da tempestade acabou de ler. 

— Esta letra não me é estranha. É do Squalo... O meu eu do futuro tem trocando muitos bilhetes com ele. — contou Takeshi; ele, no seu futuro, interage muito com o guardião da chuva da Varia, porque tinham alguns momentos que treinavam juntos.

— Então vamos a cidade vizinha, onde a Varia sempre fica hospedada quando vêm para o Japão. — falou Ryohei, pois quando a Varia vinha ao Japão, Lussuria adorava chamá-lo para lutar, já que ambos adoram lutar boxe. 

Como já era hora do almoço, ninguém ia dar falta deles naquela hora, na escola, pois depois, na parte da tarde, iria haver atividades esportivas dos clubes que os estudantes frequentam, já que são obrigados a participar.

Chamaram um táxi, já que a cidade vizinha é um pouco longe para irem a pé. A viagem não demorou muito — entraram no hotel e foram à direção do andar onde a Varia sempre fica hospedada. 

Adentraram no quarto, sem bater a porta; a mesma se encontrava aberta, só que os guardiões não estavam esperando ver o seu líder Tsuna junto com Xanxus a jogar as cartas. Os outros membros da Varia assistiam ao jogo e faziam apostas para verem quem ganhava o jogo. 

— Décimo! — chamou Gokudera; ninguém tinha notado a presença deles a chegar.

— Olá! Eu fico muito feliz por saber que conseguem lidar com as situações complicadas sem mim. — falou Tsuna, sorrindo para os seus amigos. Mesmo estando ausente por uma semana, sabia como eles estavam lidando com o desaparecimento dele. 

Desde o início em que planejou em desaparecer, para colocar os seus guardiões em prova, sempre soube que eles iriam resolver bem a situação, sem ter as ordens dele, porque confia neles. Cada um tem uma personalidade diferente, mas sempre estão dispostos em não colocar ninguém em perigo neste mundo da máfia.

Os guardiões iram sempre fazer tudo para ajudar o seu líder, para não ter muita carga de trabalho quando estiver na liderança. Todas as pessoas merecerem ter um tempo só para elas, junto daqueles que amam, com um sorriso no rosto, pois o trabalho não é tudo na vida das pessoas... 

**Author's Note:**

> Quero agradecer a BereuChan por me ajudar a revisar a one e a _SourCandy por dar a sua opinião na sinopse e numa parte da one quando eu ainda estava a escrever.  
> Até a próxima historia.  
> Bjs


End file.
